Nek
Nek (6 de enero de 1972 en Sassuolo, (Italia)) es un cantautor de música pop, en italiano tanto como en castellano. Su verdadero nombre es Filippo Neviani. = Biografía = A comienzos de los años 90 formaba parte del grupo White Lady. Su álbum de debut como solista fue lanzado en el año 1992 y se llamó simplemente Nek. Debutó en el Festival de la Canción de San Remo en 1993 con una canción de lírica muy controvertida que habla acerca del aborto En ti (el hijo que no deseas); segunda posición en los tops. Otros de sus siguientes éxitos fueron: Jane, Calore umano y Angeli nel ghetto. En 1997 participa nuevamente en el Festival de San Remo, no ganó nada pero con Laura non c'è (Laura no está) llega inmediatamente a las listas de popularidad italianas, e internacionales. Seguida de la canción éxito Sei grande (Eres grande). En este mismo año, el álbum vende en Italia solamente alrededor de 600.000 copias, obteniendo 6 discos de platino, y discos de oro en Alemania, Austria, Suiza, y formidables ventas de su disco en castellano, tanto en México, Centroamérica y Sudamérica. En 1998 sale al mercado el disco "Entre tú y yo", volviendo a cosechar también grandes éxitos en Europa, y por lo cual se le abren las puertas a una gira por Latinoamérica, en la cual visita Argentina, México y Guatemala entre otros. En el año 2000, concibe una nueva producción "La vida es", este disco es innovador debido a que posee una firme mezcla de pop-rock, fusionada con música electrónica. De este disco se desprende el single "Ci sei tu", y también otro sencillo llamado "La Vita E'" (La vida es), que posee participación del grupo Eiffel 65. Más tarde, en 2002 cantó a dueto con su compatriota Laura Pausini en Sei solo tu (Tan solo tú). Y lanza al mercado hispano, el disco "Las cosas que defenderé", que consigue una gran aceptación sobre todo en México y España. En el año 2004, Nek editó un disco recopilando su mejores éxitos, llamado "The Best of Nek: l'Anno zero" (El año cero - Lo mejor de Nek), que en poco tiempo vende 250.000 copias, y hasta este año aun se encuentra entre los 100 discos más vendidos de Italia según el FIMI, (Federación de la Mûsica Italiana). En el 2005, salió a la venta su nuevo álbum, Una parte de mí. El primer sencillo fue "Lascia che io sia", que venció en el Festivalbar en Italia. Posteriormente es traducida al español bajo el título "Para ti sería". A la vez que canta en italiano, canta también las versiones en castellano de éxitos de sus álbumes, como Laura no está, La vida es y Tan solo tú. Últimamente ha tenido mucho éxito en Francia, ya que hizo un dueto con Céréna en la versión "italo-francesa" de Laura non c'è (Laura simplement, en francés). En España reeditó su álbum En el cuarto 26 con dos canciones en las que colabora el grupo El sueño de Morfeo. Más tarde, también participa a dueto en el disco "Nos vemos en el camino" del El sueño de Morfeo, con la canción "Chocar" que consigue gran aceptación en España. El 30 de enero de 2009 salió en Italia su nuevo álbum con canciones inéditas "Un Altra Direzione", cuyo primer single es "La voglia che non vorrei". = Discografía = Álbums en italiano * 1992 - Nek #''Amico mio'' #''Sogni miei'' #''Amami'' #''Rimani qui'' #''Reggae rock'' #''Uomini fragili'' #''Valery'' #''Il monte'' #''Manager'' #''Stai con me'' * 1993 - In te #''Uomo con te'' #''Il muro di Berlino c'è'' #''In te'' #''2 come noi'' #''Jane'' #''Amami'' #''Figli di chi'' #''Rimani qui'' #''Amico mio'' * 1994 - Calore umano #''Calore umano'' #''Voglia di te'' #''Cuori in tempesta'' #''Ragazze della 5ª B'' #''L'amore c'è'' #''Però vorrei ci fosse amore'' #''Paese turchese'' #''Facciamo un week-end'' #''Quando sarò lontano'' #''Angeli nel ghetto'' * 1997 - Lei, gli amici e tutto il resto #''Laura non c'è'' #''Sei grande'' #''Restiamo qui'' #''Vivere senza te'' #''Tu sei, tu sai'' #''Sei'' #''Dimmi cos'è'' #''Vai sola'' #''Solo'' #''E non mi dire che ho bevuto'' #''Nati per vivere'' #''Andare, partire, tornare'' #''Di più'' #''Fianco a fianco'' * 1998 - In due #''Se io non avessi te'' #''Sto con te'' #''Noi due'' #''Se una regola c'è'' #''Ho in testa te'' #''Giusto o no'' #''Con un ma e con un se'' #''Basta uno sguardo'' #''Se vuoi se puoi'' #''C'è tutto un mondo'' #''Una dose di te'' #''Le vibrazioni di una donna'' #''Nemmeno un secondo'' #...Non sei mai lontano'' * 2000 - La vita è #''Ci sei tu'' #''Miami'' #''La vita è'' #''Il nostro giorno in più'' #''Pieno d'energia'' #''Sul treno'' #''Sana gelosia'' #''Mi piace vivere'' #''Meglio esserci'' #''Credo'' #''Missile speciale'' #''Tu mi dai'' #''Con la terra sotto di me'' #''Ci sei tu (Chitarra e voce)'' * 2002 - Le cose da difendere #''Le cose da difendere'' #''Sei solo tu'' (Con Laura Pausini) #''Parliamo al singolare'' #''Quando non ci sei'' #''Fatti amare'' #''Cielo e terra'' #''Tutto di te'' #''Labirinto'' #''La mia natura'' #''Di conseguenza'' #''Cielo e terra'' (Con Dante Thomas) * 2004 - The best of Nek - L'anno zero '' #''Almeno stavolta #''L'anno zero'' #''In te'' #''Cuori in tempesta'' #''Angeli nel ghetto'' #''Dimmi cos'è'' #''Tu sei, tu sai'' #''Laura non c'è'' #''Sei grande'' #''Sei on non avessi te'' #''Sto con te'' #''Seu una regola c'è'' #''Ci sei tu'' #''Sul treno'' #''La vita è'' #''Sei solo tu'' (Con Laura Pausini) #''Parliamo al singolare'' #''Cielo e terra'' * 2005 - Una parte di me #''Contromano'' #''Lascia che io sia'' #''L'inquietudine'' #''Notte bastarda'' #''Abbracciami'' #''Darei di più di tutto quel che ho'' #''Va bene così'' #''Una parte di me'' #''Non vale un addio'' #''Io sono qui'' * 2006 - Nella stanza 26 #''Notte di Febbraio'' #''Cri'' #''Instabile'' #''Fumo'' #''Attimi'' #''Nella stanza 26'' #''Sei'' #''Ancora un giorno di te'' #''Serenità'' #''Contro le mie ombre'' * 2009 - Un'altra direzione #''Tira su il volume'' #''Se non ami'' #''La voglia che non vorrei'' #''Semplici emozioni'' #''Quante cose sei'' #''Un'altra direzione'' #''Un'ora in più'' #''Le mie mani'' #''Nel giorno che verrà'' #''Per non morire mai'' #''Perdere il controllo'' #''La musica che c'è'' #''Walking away'' (Con Craig David) Álbums en castellano * 1997 - Nek #''Laura no está'' #''Tu nombre'' #''Espérame'' #''Tú estás aquí'' #''Tú'' #''Dime porqué'' #''Cómo vivir sin ti'' #''Nada como vivir'' #''Queda mucho más'' #''Seguimos juntos'' #''Laura no está (Radio Vocal Version)'' * 1998 - Entre tú y yo #''Si sé que te tengo a ti'' #''Quédate'' #''Quiero ser'' #''No preguntes por qué'' #''Una obsesión'' #''Llegarás'' #''Su tal vez, su quizá'' #''Los secretos de tu intimidad'' #''Entre los dos'' #''El mundo está llamándome'' #''Una dosis de ti'' #''Como te mueves'' #''...Nunca estás lejos'' * 2000 - La vida es #''Llegas tú'' #''Miami'' #''La vida es'' #''Nuestro mejor día'' #''Lleno de energía'' #''En el tren'' #''Celos'' #''Viviré'' #''Volverás a vivir'' #''Creo'' #''Comenzar de cero'' #''Tú me das'' #''Lejos de mí'' #''Llegas tú (Versión acústica)'' * 2002 - Las cosas que defenderé #''Las cosas que defenderé'' #''Tan sólo tú'' (Con Laura Pausini) #''Hablemos en pasado'' #''Cuando tú no estás'' #''Hazme amarte'' #''Cielo y tierra'' #''Todo de ti'' #''Laberinto'' #''Mi naturaleza'' #''La consecuencia'' #''Cielo y tierra'' (Con Dante Thomas) * 2004 - Lo mejor de Nek - El año cero #''Al menos ahora'' #''Año cero'' #''En ti'' #''Corazones en tempestades'' #''Ángeles del ghetto'' #''Dime porqué'' #''Tú estás aquí'' #''Laura no está'' #''Tu nombre'' #''Si sé que te tengo a ti'' #''Quédate'' #''No preguntes porqué'' #''Llegas tú'' #''En el tren'' #''La vida es'' #''Tan sólo tú'' (Con Laura Pausini) #''Hablemos en pasado'' #''Cielo y tierra'' * 2005 - Una parte de mí #''A contramano'' #''Para ti sería'' #''La inquietud'' #''Noche arriesgada'' #''Abrázame'' #''Daria todo lo que tengo y más'' #''Ya está bien así'' #''Una parte de mí'' #''No vale un adiós'' #''Y estoy aquí'' * 2006 - Esencial #''Laura no está'' #''Si sé que te tengo a ti'' #''Al menos ahora'' #''Para ti sería'' #''Tu nombre'' #''No preguntes por qué'' #''Cielo y tierra'' #''A contramano'' #''El año cero'' #''Tan sólo tú'' #''La inquietud'' #''Quédate'' #''Ya está bien así'' * 2006 - En el cuarto 26 #''Noche de Febrero'' #''Vértigo'' #''Para ti sería'' #''Humo'' #''En el cuarto 26'' #''A contramano'' #''Instantes'' #''Tú'' #''Serenidad'' #''Darei di piu di tutto quel che ho (Bonus Track)'' Singles En Italiano * 1993 - In te * 1993 - Uomo con te * 1994 - Angeli nel ghetto * 1994 - Cuori in tempesta * 1994 - Calore umano * 1997 - Dimmi cos'è * 1997 - Tu sei, tu sai * 1997 - Vivere senza te * 1997 - Laura non c'è * 1997 - Sei grande * 1998 - Se io non avessi te * 1998 - Sto con te * 1998 - Se una regola c'è * 1998 - Con un ma e con un se * 2000 - Ci sei tu * 2000 - Sul treno * 2000 - La vita è * 2002 - Sei solo tu (Con Laura Pausini) * 2002 - Parliamo al singolare * 2002 - Cielo e terra * 2002 - Tutto di te * 2003 - Almeno stavolta * 2003 - L'anno zero * 2005 - Lascia che io sia... * 2005 - Contromano * 2006 - L'inquietudine * 2006 - Instabile * 2007 - Notte di Febbraio * 2007 - Nella stanza 26 * 2008 - Walking away (Craig David con Nek) * 2009 - La voglia che non vorrei En Español * 1997 - Laura no está * 1997 - Tu nombre * 1998 - Si sé que te tengo a ti * 1998 - No preguntes por qué * 2000 - La vida es * 2002 - Tan sólo tú (Con Laura Pausini) * 2002 - Hablemos en pasado * 2002 - Cielo y tierra * 2004 - Al menos ahora * 2004 - El año cero * 2005 - A contramano * 2005 - Para ti sería * 2006 - La inquietud * 2007 - Vértigo * 2007 - En el cuarto 26 * 2007 - Para ti sería (Con El Sueño de Morfeo) * 2008 - Chocar (Con El Sueño de Morfeo) * 2009 - Deseo que ya no puede ser Canciones incluidas en otros cd's o recopilatorios * Laura is away, 1997: Adaptación de Laura non c'è en Inglés. * Laura no está, 1997: Versión en Español de Laura non c'è. * Anna Marie, 1998: Canción en dialecto Sassolés presente en el álbum: I giaraun d'la luna, distribuido en Sassuolo con fines humanitarios. * Luntan ded che, 1998: Canción en dialecto Sassolés presente en el álbum: I giaraun d'la luna, distribuido en Sassuolo con fines humanitarios. * La vita è (Remix), 2000: Versión remix de Eiffel 65. * Plus loin que l'avenir, 2004: Dueto con la cantante francesa Eve Angeli, incluido en el álbum: Le meilleur d'Eve Angeli. * Laura, 2005: Dueto con Céréna, versión italofrancesa de Laura non c'è. * Chiama piano, 2005: Versión de la canción de Pierangelo Bertoli, incuida en la recopilación: ...a Pierangelo Bertoli. * Sì viaggiare, 2006: Versión de la canción de Lucio Battisti, incluida en la recopilación: Innocenti evasioni. * Para ti sería, 2007: Dúo en Español con El Sueño de Morfeo de Lascia che io sia..., contenida en la edición especial de En el cuarto 26 (Nella stanza 26). * Chocar, 2007: Dueto con El Sueño de Morfeo, incluido en la reedición del álbum: Nos vemos en el camino. * Walking away, 2008: Colaboración con Craig David, incluido en el álbum: Greatest hits del cantante inglés. Versiones * Laura no está: Versión en Español de Laura non c'è, que está interpretada en forma de bachata por el cantante y músico dominicano Fernando Villalona. * Skepsou Kala: Versión en Griego de Laura non c'è, que está interpretada por Nektarios Sfyrakis. * Laura ist fort: Versión en Alemán de Laura non c'è, que está interpretada y remezclada por el cantante Oliver Lukas. * Gdy jesteś ze mną: Versión en Polaco de La vita è, que está interpretada por Power Play. = Curiosidades = La canción Tu sei, tu sai está inspirada en una poesía de Jacques Prévert, Quand tu dors. = Enlaces externos = *Sitio oficial de Nek * Sitio oficial del sello de Nek - Músia gratis en Internet Nek Nek Nek Nek